musicfandomcom-20200222-history
World Wide Woman
World Wide Woman is the eighth song recorded by American singer Beyoncé for her second studio album B'Day (Deluxe). It was released on April 3, 2007. Lyrics I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl International, no specific area code Whether it's them project homes Overseas, on them cobble stone roads I can just about upload, what you need, and all the essentials Believe me, I'm whatcha looking for Login B, backslash, O-N-C-E, baby I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl If it's like a MAC you own Maximize the full potential Baby, if you connect with me I'm just like your high speed cable Even if you gotta fly To where they drive, on the passenger side I'll be the like the Autobahn When you get on, you won't know how to let go Browsing won't do You got to click right here, come find me I'll assure you The places you've never been, I'll take you I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I want love, like any world wide woman would need I know you think that can't be Still got sensitivity In my world, it's hard to get authenticity But you feel so damn real to me Come take the lead Enjoy this world with me I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman, WWW You can log on anywhere, your girl can take you there World wide woman, WWW You know I'm the type of girl I'm a world wide woman I'm a world wide woman I'm a world wide woman I'm a world wide woman Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:B'Day Category:Deluxe Category:World Wide Woman